


Saved from Being Stood Up

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [26]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Song: I Just Can’t Stop Loving You (Michael Jackson), Stood Up, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. A prompt fic collection inspired by Tumblr, featuring the two Coreys (Corey Feldman and Corey Haim). It begins with a young woman being stood up on a date. Corey Feldman then steps in to rescue her, as well as be her replacement date for the evening (which she appreciates).
Relationships: Corey Feldman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Two Coreys [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Saved from Being Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stood Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909085) by [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki). 
  * Inspired by [Unfolding Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958566) by [LadyFogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg). 



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. I hope you’re doing great with your stories (as well as the occasional battles with writer’s block).
> 
> Well, here’s a new ficlet collection that I decided to cook up one day; it’s based on partly all those prompts that I sometimes find on Tumblr and partly because of the trope titled “Stood Up” on TV Tropes and Idioms that I took a liking to. So, I figured that I’d try my hand at something similar. They’re usually Alternate Universe, so they might be different (and that’s something I like).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like reading these as much as I do writing them.
> 
> Disclaimer: The lyrics to **Don’t Laugh at Me** by Mark Wills and **I Just Can’t Stop Loving You** by Michael Jackson belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stood up can be painful, but when someone comes along and does their best to make it better, the best thing to be is thankful and appreciative..

**Saved from Being Stood Up**

_I’m a little boy with glasses  
The one they call the geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
‛Cause I’ve got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep_

_I’m that kid on every playground  
Who’s always chosen last  
A single teenage mother  
Tryin’ to overcome my past  
You don’t have to be my friend  
Is it too much to ask?_

_Don’t laugh at me, don’t call me names  
Don’t get your pleasure from my pain  
In God’s eyes we’re all the same  
Someday we’ll all have perfect wings  
Don’t laugh at me_  
~Mark Wills, **Don’t Laugh at Me**

One hour... one measly hour. That was precisely how long I’d been sitting at the bar — one hour. Checking the time on my phone, I shook my head. The bartender had been my only interaction, and he’d taken notice of me. And it was quite nice of him to make sure my glass of Coca-Cola (since I was seventeen years old and preferred soda to alcohol any day) was refilled at least three times. And my so-called ‛date’ still hadn’t seen fit to show up, either — the **nerve** of him. When I checked the time on my phone after a few minutes had gone by, I shook my head a second time.

_Well, that’s it. I’ll give him five more minutes, and then I will be stepping over the threshold and out of here. I simply cannot believe he’d do this to me. This was probably part of a prank — and a not-so-funny one, just to see if I’d be gullible enough to fall for it. And apparently, I did._

“Excuse me,” a very familiar voice in front of me spoke up. “Is this seat taken?”

I looked up to see a very familiar face with deep brown eyes and shoulder-length black hair standing there; he looked to be either seventeen or eighteen years old, and wearing a red button-down shirt covered by a black faux leather coat. Black pants went on and on over his legs, and on his feet were red socks covered by black penny loafers. He definitely looked really handsome. A smile crossed my face.

“No, not at all,” I replied. “Please, help yourself, sir.”

“Oh, there’s no need for formalities. My name’s Corey — Corey Scott Feldman,” he smiled as he sat down on the bar stool next to me, looking at me over the top of the black sunglasses he was wearing before holding out his hand. When I took it, he brought it to his lips before placing a kiss on my knuckles, and then let it go.

I lowered my eyes a little, and then met his dark chocolate gaze again with a smile. “My name’s Alana — Alana Addison.”

“Ah, ‛Alana’ — quite a lovely name, I must say. It means ‛Little Rock,’ I believe. And it suits you very well, indeed,” nodded the Felddog (which I’d heard him being called sometimes). I felt a blush creeping up my face a little; deep down, I knew he was right.

“So, Alana,” Corey spoke up. “Were you waiting for someone, I take it? I could see you were sitting here all by yourself.” Seeing my puzzled look, he explained, “I have a gift for reading others pretty well.”

I thought it over, and realized he was right. With that, I decided to be honest with him. “Well, I was. But it seems he made up his mind not to show up; it was probably a prank on his part just to see how long I’d be waiting here for him while he went off and had some fun somewhere else.”

Corey looked thoughtful. “Hmm. Well, he is the biggest idiot I’ve ever heard of, and that’s putting it mildly. You are definitely worth someone’s time, and I mean it.”

I lowered my eyes as I felt another blush coming up (which I knew had to be some kind of record for me). “Thank you, Corey.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome.”

As if on cue, the opening notes of a very familiar song then began playing. I looked up to see Corey’s eyes light up again; apparently, he recognized the lyrics (which he did).

“I like this song,” he remarked before getting to his feet. “It’s ‛I Just Can’t Stop Loving You’ by my friend Michael Jackson.” He then held out his hand. “Dance with me, Alana?”

Smiling, I then took his hand in mine. “Oh, I’d love to, Corey. And thanks.”

But just as I got to my feet, I felt two taps on my shoulder. Turning around, I narrowed my eyes when I saw my now former date. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

He blinked a little. “I think I’m meeting with my date.”

I shook my head, keeping my voice firm and even. “Too bad for you, though. You lost the right to call yourself that when you decided to be over an hour late.”

He looked surprised, but I wasn’t sure if it was because my voice was firm and even, my narrowed eyes, or possibly both; I decided to vote for the latter in this case. “You’ve actually been sitting here alone for that long?”

Unable to think of a reply, I turned to Corey, and he nodded with a smile. I felt relief course through me when I saw him step over to me and felt him place his hand around my shoulders. This time my ‛date’ looked partly surprised as he recognized the Felddog, and also looked partly puzzled, as though he’d seen Corey somewhere before, but couldn’t recall where.

“Actually,” Corey pointed out, “I’ve been keeping her company. If you want to keep a woman’s respect, you show up on time, or even earlier if that is best. I believe she is very angry with you at the moment. I don’t appreciate you hitting on her, and she certainly doesn’t either.

“So why don’t you just go away and head somewhere else?” Corey finished.

I nodded in agreement; I did not appreciate my former ‛date’ hitting on me at all. 

“Exactly,” I agreed. “Why don’t you just sod off, you wanker?”

Corey turned to me and smiled at how I told my former ‘date’ off by using a British turn of phrase. So with that, my ‛date’ turned around and began to leave — only stopping at the door to call Corey a “player-slash-heartbreaker” and me a slut. Corey and I turned to each other, and I shrugged; clearly, my ‛date’ just couldn’t think of any original names to call us.

“Shall we dance?” Corey asked, slipping his hand off of my shoulder. He then offered me his arm like the gentlemen I read about would do with their ladies back in the Victorian era (which I liked to read about sometimes). Back then in those days, the gentlemen knew better than to swear in front of ladies, and made it a point to use euphemisms if that was possible (and it usually was).

I smiled and slipped my arm through his. “Of course we shall, Corey.”

With that, we began to waltz — with Corey’s left hand on my shoulder and his right hand in my left. When he twirled me around twice and then into a dip, I giggled a little, and he smiled.

_(Michael:)  
Each time the wind blows  
I hear your voice so  
I call your name  
Whispers at morning  
Our love is dawning  
Heaven’s glad you came_

_You know how I feel  
This thing can’t go wrong  
I’m so proud to say  
I love you  
Your love’s got me high  
I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer_

_(Siedah:)  
I hear your voice now  
You are my choice now  
The love you bring  
Heaven’s in my heart  
At your call I hear harps,  
And angels sing_

_You know how I feel  
This thing can’t go wrong  
I can’t live my life without you_

_(Michael:)  
I just can’t hold on_

_(Siedah:)  
I feel we belong_

_(Michael:)  
My life ain’t worth living  
If I can’t be with you_

_(Both:)  
I just can’t stop loving you  
I just can’t stop loving you  
And if I stop  
Then tell me just what will I do_

_(Siedah:)  
‛Cause I just can’t stop loving you_

_(Michael:)  
At night when the stars shine  
I pray in you I’ll find  
A love so true_

_(Siedah:)  
When morning awakes me  
Will you come and take me  
I’ll wait for you_

_(Michael:)  
You know how I feel  
I won’t stop until  
I hear your voice saying,  
“I do.”_

_(Siedah:)  
“I do.”  
This thing can’t go wrong_

_(Michael:)  
This feeling’s so strong_

_(Siedah:)  
Well, my life ain’t worth living_

_(Both:)  
If I can’t be with you_

_I just can’t stop loving you  
I just can’t stop loving you  
And if I stop  
Then tell me just what will I do_

_(Michael:)  
I just can’t stop loving you_

_(Siedah:)  
We can change all the world tomorrow_

_(Michael:)  
We can sing songs of yesterday_

_(Siedah:)  
I can say, hey farewell to sorrow_

_(Michael:)  
This is my life and I_

_(Both:)  
Want to see you for always_

_I just can’t stop loving you_

_(Siedah:)  
No, baby_

_(Both:)  
I just can’t stop loving you_

_(Siedah:)  
If I can’t stop!_

_(Both:)  
And if I stop_

_(Siedah:)  
No_

_(Siedah:)  
Then tell me just what will I do  
What will I do?_

_(Both:)  
I just can’t stop loving you_

_(Michael:)  
Know I do girl!_

_(Both:)  
I just can’t stop loving you_

_(Michael:)  
You know I do  
And if I stop_

_(Both:)  
Then tell me just what will I do_

_(Both:)  
I just can’t stop loving you_

As the song ended, Corey then dipped me one more time before bringing me back up.

I sighed in relief. “Thanks, Corey — for coming along to keep me company when I was stood up, for the dance, and for just being there for me when I needed it.”

Still smiling, Corey then gave me a hug. “You’re welcome, Alana.” He then took my hand in his and brought it to his lips in a kiss. “The pleasure is all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
